


Unlocked

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where moira's nails aren't terrifying, F/F, just some girl on girl lovin, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: Two gals, sitting in an office, five feet apart cause they're not-- oh, nope, no they'redefinitelygay





	Unlocked

“Moira…”

“Hmm?”

“Someone might...come in…”

“Do you want me to lock the door?”

No, no she didn’t. Because that would mean Moira would stop what she’s doing and Mercy does _not_ want that. Moira knows it too, smirking as she leans in for a kiss. Her fingers crooking ever so slightly that it makes Mercy moan into the kiss.

The hands on Moira’s shoulders grip tighter--balancing herself--while she rocks her hips down on Moira’s fingers. Her hair undone from its usual ponytail, shirt opened to show off her chest, trousers abandoned on the floor while straddling Moira’s lap, this is a sight Moira would never tire of.

“Such perfection,” Moira whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Mercy’s neck. “Angela, you’re _truly_ perfect. I couldn’t improve you even if I wanted.” The purr of Moira’s voice with the continuous movement of her hand made Mercy bite back a moan. Hand moving to tangle in Mercy’s hair, nipping at her neck and whispering compliments into her skin. Beautiful, intelligent, perfection in every sense of the word.

“Moira, I--”

“I know,” Moira chuckles. Moving her kisses up to Mercy’s jaw, pecking the side of her lips, “I can feel it, feel _you_. So...perfect.”

Mercy’s head rests on Moira’s shoulder, mouth dropping open to gasp for air when she can no longer hold back. The tight feeling deep in her core coming undone as she cums in Moira’s lap. Moira’s doesn’t stop her fingers, slowly pumping inside of Mercy to work her through her high, the other hand gently running through blonde hair until Mercy’s breaths even out.

“You’ve made a mess of my trousers,” Moira quips, pulling her fingers from Mercy only to brush the slicked digits against Mercy’s clit. She smirks at the quick jump of Mercy’s shoulders, the hitched gasp that melts into a sated laugh.

“I can make it up to you, but only if you lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! Info is in my profile!


End file.
